Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 18\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 100\% = 87.5\%$ Now we have: $ 87.5\% \times 18\% = {?} $ $ 87.5\% \times 18\% = 15.75 \% $